


Buried Decadence

by DarkElements10



Series: The Flash and The Flame [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: Extended final scene from chapter 32 of Fuel to the Fire, story 3 in The Flash and The Flame series found on FFN. Barry and Cadence show how much they love each other. Smut.





	Buried Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> Extended final scene from chapter 32 of Fuel to the Fire, story 3 in The Flash and The Flame series found on FFN. Spoilers to anyone who is only reading Flash Fire here. Put up so that those on FFN who wanted to read this side of Barry's and Cadence's relationship can be seen and I don't have to worry about it potentially being taken down. Lol.

**Buried Decadence**

**By: Riley**

**Summary** \- Extended final scene from chapter 32 of Fuel to the Fire. Barry and Cadence show how much they love each other. Smut.

* * *

 

**Cade: Can we talk?**

Cadence went to her room and sat down on the windowsill, crossing her legs at the knee. It took exactly three seconds for the familiar gust of wind to tug at her hair and Barry arrived on her fire escape, carefully climbing inside her bedroom. For someone whose legs had been broken in their fight earlier that night, he seemed to be completely healed and in good spirits.

"Hey," he greeted her. He whispered it, a little winded from his run.

"Hey," Cadence replied. She tucked her hair behind her ears, eyes flickering down as he sat on the windowsill next to her. Close enough she could sense his "How're your legs?"

Barry gave her a funny look. He clapped his hands together, a cloud of dust hanging in the air. Probably from the concrete that had been flung around. When arriving at the apartment that night, Cadence had immediately taken a shower, wanting to work out her sore knots. The bottom of her shower was still filled with grains of dirt. "You called me away from a construction site to run here to ask how my legs are?" He chuckled and shrugged. "If my knees buckled I'd stick you with the hospital bill."

"Like you could even go to a regular hospital," Cadence teased in response. It had always been a joke between them, in times of a true crisis, where would they go. They couldn't reveal themselves to the hospital, but if STAR Labs couldn't do anything...they were fucked.

"Then I'd make Caitlin give you a bill. Which, admittedly would probably just be for three boxes of pizza pockets but still." Barry's stomach growled and he pressed his hand to his stomach. "I could go for some right now."

"My mom made a cake," Cadence said. "You're welcome to have any of that."

Barry gave her a funny look. "You know, for someone who's supposed to be a terrible person, she's really nice," he said gently.

Cadence snorted. "I never said she was a terrible person," she corrected. "I said she was crazy. Which she is." A light breeze blew through the window, making Cadence shiver. She reached up and rubbed her arms, then lowered her hands, glancing at her palms. She still remembered how much it hurt, what happened to her fingers, how her palms had ripped open and how they had healed so fast. She was getting stronger.

In all areas of her life.

"Cade, is everything okay?" Barry asked. His voice sounded so sincere, so filled with love that Cadence felt nothing but safe. For once in her life she felt truly, completely safe. And Barry had done that for her.

"Yeah," Cadence replied. She took a deep breath, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I forgot to tell you something earlier today." She smiled teasingly. "Though I don't know if I should, because you told me not to."

Barry smiled back, his eyes lighting up. He knew exactly what she was about to say. Waited with baited breath for it. "I didn't think I had much time left."

"So?"

"So, I wouldn't want you to say something that you felt you only had to say back to me because I was on the brink of death."

Cadence licked her lips. "Well, I _did_ tell you to tell me later."

"Okay. I'll tell you now." Barry leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. His eyes bore into hers, making her shiver despite being filled with warmth. Her breath caught in her throat as he murmured, "I love you, Cadence Nash." Elation filled her, so much that it made her feel like she was going to explode.

"I love you, too, Barry Allen," Cadence replied. She loved him. She wanted him.

Cadence's heart swelled with happiness and suddenly, she felt that she couldn't breathe. There was a smile on her face, the biggest smile she had ever managed. She knew because Barry's had to be matching hers. Could feel it as he chuckled, his breath peppering her face. Then she was chuckling as well, laughter bubbling at her lips. Excited happy laughter. Their exchanged breathing caressed each other's faces, almost like tender kisses.

Then they were kissing. A soft, happy kiss that quickly morphed with passion.

Cadence wrapped her arms around Barry's neck, gently running her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Needed to feel all of him. She pressed herself against him, feeling warmth spread through her body as she soaked in his body heat. It was delicious. Her favorite part of her fire powers, being able to absorb, share body heat. It made her sleepy in a good, dreamlike way. It was all a dream. A dream she was glad to live in. A dream that was not her reality. Barry was surprised at how quickly the kiss turned passionate, a shocked cry mumble escaping his lips. Then he leaned into _her_ , kissing her just as hard. Enjoying the way her body felt under his hands. The exposed skin from her crop top and shorts soft and warm in his palms. He ran his thumbs over her collarbones, reached up and caressed her throat, felt her shaking under him. Barry grabbed Cadence's waist, pulling her towards him, feeling the swell of her breasts press against his chest.

Then Cadence tilted her head and opened her mouth. That gave Barry the opportunity to nip at her lip, capturing her bottom one between his teeth. An illicit moan escaped Cadence's lips. Her body warmed even further, she could feel it settling down into her cunt, felt her underwear start to dampen. Felt that familiar itch, that amazing ache that begged for her clit to be touched. Cadence took in a gasp of air then kissed him again, her tongue running over his, his dancing along with hers. Within a few moments, Barry started to rapidly vibrate in her hands, clearly turned on. It was something Cadence would normally laugh at. (Not at him, she tried to explain the other times they'd been making out, but because it tickled). As it was, she actually enjoyed the feeling. She didn't laugh this time. No, she focused more on kissing him, on moving her tongue against his, on holding her hand to the back of his head to keep their kisses as passionate as possible.

Barry's skin buzzed, made her buzz, too. The warmth continued to spread through her, her hands moved over his face and neck, his shoulders and back, reaching to touch every inch she could. Cadence continued to kiss Barry, holding his face close to hers. She needed him to stay close. She couldn't lose him, not after what happened earlier that night. Not when the thought of 'what if', 'what if she hadn't been fast enough' filled her head. Not when there was the chance, the first clear chance that either of them could die while out in the field. Barry's hand slowly, agonizingly slow, moved down to grab her ass, almost as if he were asking for permission. How considerate. He grabbed a heft handful of her ass, moaning under his breath, when Cadence continued to run her hands over him.

Then she paused. _Probably a good idea to move away from the window,_ she thought. But the idea excited her. Someone watching their affair through the window, hearing their passionate, elicit cries as it filled the air of Central City. Nevertheless, Cadence pushed against Barry's shoulder. He immediately took the hint, his mind running so fast that he was moving before she realized it. So fast that many thoughts of different positions to show him how much he loved her spurned his legs to move on autopilot. Barry stood up and, without removing from Cadence's grasp zipped onto her bed. Barry leaned back, allowing Cadence to straddle his waist. Allowed her jean covered pussy to hover over his cock that strained against the front of his jeans. He bucked his hips upwards, trying to feel that pressure against him, but Cadence held herself high over him, resting on her knees. Almost as if teasing him.

Barry brought his hands down, uninhibited this time, and gave her ass a healthy squeeze, making Cadence moan in pleasure. She dropped her hips, pressing her cunt against his erection. She moaned again, almost whimpered, and rolled her hips against his, pressing herself further against him. His erection pressed against her, jeans and underwear pressed against her clit to make a jolt of pleasure shudder through her. Cadence grinned, allowing Barry to take the reins as he lowered his chin to kiss her neck, nipping at her collarbone. Sucking at the hollow of her throat.

"Mm," Cadence murmured, running her tongue over her lips. She rolled her hips again, grinding slowly against Barry's erection.

This time, Barry let out a quiet moan, his eyes flying open, "Oh God," and Cadence could feel him hardening further beneath her. A wicked smile came to her lips, one that he typically received when she was making fun of him or someone else. This time, she flashed it before grasping his shoulders for balance before grinding her hips harder into his. Opening his mouth to let out a long moan, Barry ran his hands through Cadence's hair. He pulled her down to kiss her again, his tongue was hot and wet against hers. Increasing when he moved his mouth from hers to kiss her cheek and down her neck. The second he reached the section where her shoulder and neck met, Cadence gasped in pleasure. Different from when he sucked the hollow of her neck.

"Barry," she whispered.

Noticing her response, Barry brought up his right hand to cradled her head, and pressed his lips against her skin. He kissed the skin with little pecks before opening his mouth to bite at the spot, his teeth grazing over her collarbone. Her warm skin was intoxicating, allowing him to drink in her familiar scent; a light hint of smoke and vanilla. His open mouthed kisses on her neck made the fire metahuman gasp even louder, eyes falling shut.

Cadence brought her hands down to Barry's shoulders, grasping them in an almost vicegrip. Barry let out a sound of discomfort and Cadence quickly released her grasp. She really was too strong for her own good sometimes. Normally she didn't have to try so hard to differentiate herself from Flare, but what Barry was doing to her was really making it hard to concentrate. As it was, she had to hold back from letting go and accidentally setting the room on fire. Cadence chuckled at the thought. The way things were going...

"Sorry," Cadence quickly apologized. Her voice was low, in a husky whisper, face close to his. Barry could see her eyes slowly starting to glow orange. He had managed to control his vibrating, but it had been a while since she lost control of her powers when becoming intimate.

"No, it's okay," Barry replied. He gave a half smile, almost a smirk. A smirk that turned her on even further. Far different, more confident than the nerdy Barry Allen she equally loved. "You've hit me worse than that."

"Ha ha." Cadence gently whacked him on the shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to push him onto his back. Cadence hovered over him, smirking into his face. "How's that?"

Barry's response was to lift his head and kiss her again. Like flicking a switch, their kisses became more frantic. Their hands pushed and pulled at each other, Sweat popped up on Barry's forehead. He opened his eyes to see Cadence's eyes glowing orange. Briefly, she closed her eyes and turned her head away, sucking in a deep breath. The temperature around them noticeably fell. Barry wrapped his arm around Cadence, the other hand digging into her hair, forcing her to kiss him again.

Frantically, Cadence leaned back and grasped the bottom of Barry's shirt, pulling it over his head in a few quick tugs. Well, a few frantic tugs, practically ripping it off him. Barry waited. Knew what was coming. Cadence tilted her head, eyebrows coming together when she noticed the strange mark on his collarbone, extending down into his stomach. It looked like a comic style explosion, branching off in all directions. Cadence reached out and ran her fingers over the spot, her fingertips grazing over the bumpy skin. Goosebumps stretched over every inch of his skin at her soft touch.

"Is this where you were…?" she started.

"Yeah," Barry said quietly. He lay nestled back against her pillows, watching her face. Watching as she studied his scar with an almost doctor-like scrutiny. Imagined how it was to have been struck by lightning and left in a coma for so long. He saw the question in her face. How had she not seen it before? "I try to cover it," Barry explained. He cleared his throat, swallowed hard. Briefly closed his eyes. "I don't like to think about it."

Cadence smiled, trying to reassure him. She turned her head, pushing brushing her cheek against her shoulder then fluttered her eyelashes. "Even if it gave you abs?"

Barry laughed. Relief immediately made him relax, made him pay more attention to the way her fingers moved over his chest, his nipples, his stomach, towards the waistband of his jeans. "You weren't even there for that! How would you know what I said?"

"Didn't you know, Tholly? I'm everywhere." Cadence laughed, brushing her hair behind her ears. "No, I heard Cisco saying it. I guess I never realized how…big it was." Her eyebrows rose. "Well, I guess I don't really know yet—"

With a burst of speed, Barry flipped the two over until he was laying over Cadence.

"Whoa," Cadence gasped in surprise. Face flushed, a smile came to her face, eyes darkening with lust, gently glowing orange in the background.

Barry brought his large hands up to cup her face, an unspoken question in his eyes. Cadence responded by leaning up on her elbows to kiss him. Then she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and hefted it over her head, revealing the black lace bra that encompassed the swell of her breasts. She swung her hair free then wrapped her arms around Barry's neck, pulling him flush against her. Yes. Their warm skin sliding against each other spurned their passion. Barry leaned over her, kissing her hard enough that it nearly robbed her of breath. He gathered her hands with his and held them over her head, lacing his fingers between hers. Their palms pressed against each other, a tingling sensation of sparks moving through the exposed skin pressing together, their powers mingling, charging. Barry kissed his way down her cheek and neck to her chest. He kissed between her breasts then down to her belly button.

Cadence gasped, arching her back against his feather-like kisses. Her body undulating in a wave, she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, bringing his erection back to her center. Yes. Her panties were so wet now, but the fire in her cunt needed to be kindled, needed to be spurned. She locked her ankles, pulling him against her to grind her cunt against his dick. She needed their jeans off,  _now._ Barry must've felt the same for he rolled his hips forward to press against her. Removing his lips from her chest, Barry moved up to nip at her ear lobs, rocked back and forth to continuously grind himself against her. Cadence arched her back, pressing her breasts towards him, almost trying to fight against the grasp he had on her arms but enjoying it all the same.

Finally, she slipped one hand free and ran it along Barry's back. With the added use of her fire powers, she left a burning trail along his skin. Sweat immediately came to Barry's skin, increasing the pace of her movements, her palm moving slick against his back. Barry's breath hitched in his throat when her hand moved towards the front of his jeans and immediately popped open the button. Her hand slid beneath his boxers and grabbed his cock. She ran her palm over it, feeling it firm against her, hard as a rock, as the seconds passed. Barry sucked in a deep breath and tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as he enjoyed his handjob.

It was much better than the times he would take to masturbate. Much better. Her powers made her hand warm, cooling from the bottom of his dick and becoming almost hot when she reached his mushroom head, moving agonizingly slow but feeling amazing. Over and over she pumped her hand up and down his dick. Pre-cum leaked from the tip and over her hand. Barry slowly started to move his hips, aiding her movements to thrust into her palm. He released his grasp on her other hand and ran his hands over his face, giving Cadence the chance to push his jeans and boxers down. Used her free hand to fondle his balls, moving them between her fingers, gently pulling them.

Then there was a flurry of movement, a flash of lightning and Cadence's bra was removed, hands pinned above her head.

_"Oh, God!"_

Their heavy breathing increased with Barry's ministrations against her. Barry sucked on Cadence's breasts, flicking her hardened nipples with his tongue, then using his teeth to graze against them. It made her groan and press her chest closer to him. Barry took the hint and used his hands to pinch her free nipple, continuing to suck as hard as he could on the other, batting it around with his tongue. Felt the goosebumps rise as he sucked. Her chest flushed, the sounds of Barry's sucking filling the air like someone with a sweet tooth enjoying a lollipop. Soon, another wet, slurping sound filled the air as Cadence--with her superior strength--once again broke from Barry's confines to reach up and run her hands down Barry's chest. She traced each of his abs in a light scratch, making his stomach clench and rapidly shift backwards with his sharp inhale.

Cadence pressed a gentle kiss to Barry's stomach before sensually pulling her tongue down to the head of his cock. After a few flicks of her tongue over the head of his cock, she kissed down the length of his penis, making Barry's body jolt with pleasure, as if he had been struck by lightning once more. Her hands continued their ministration but along with her tongue, Barry's brain had gone to mush. Before he could think about how much he loved her, how _thrilled_ and outright _ecstatic_ to know she loved him, too. All gone. He could only focus on how much pleasure she was giving him. Cadence lowered her head further, taking his penis into her mouth, her tongue swirling over the head. Up and down the sides. Whether it was from her powers or not, her mouth was hot and the sensation that went through Barry made it hard for him to hold back.

"Fuck," he moaned.

Barry clenched his fingers into his palms, concentrating on what she was doing. Concentrated on not cumming too soon. It was hard. Cadence's tongue moved expertly around his penis as she engulfed him. Barry let out another long moan, almost a growl this time. Cadence smiled around his cock, pleased to make him feel so good, and pulled back until just the tip was nestled in her mouth. She sucked hard, hollowed out her cheeks, darted the tip of her tongue around the head at the same time. Barry opened his eyes, lightning flashing through them.

He surged forward and pressed Cadence's shoulder, pushing her onto her back. Grasping her the top of her shots, Barry unbuttoned them and ripped them down her legs, nearly taking them off with them. He grabbed her matching black underwear, noticing the crotch of her panties were flooded. Hooking his fingers under the band he pulled them off, a string of cum following with it. He smiled to himself then leaned up to trade another passionate kiss with her. He shifted down and, grasped Cadence’s ankles, pulled her legs into the air. His palms slid up towards her thighs, making her quiver under his touch. Barry turned his head and pressed a kiss to her calf before shuffling back to rest on his knees. Cadence’s chest heaved in anticipation. Barry knew exactly what he was doing. Cadence allowed her legs to drop open as Barry continued to kiss down her legs, coming up her thighs and achingly close to her cunt. He passed over it, blowing his breath against her wet lips, then kissed her other thigh. Then he grasped her legs and hefted them up over her shoulders before leaning in, making Cadence try to pull him closer.

She _needed_ it.

“Tholly,” she whimpered.

“Cade,” Barry replied. “Just relax. I’m taking my time.”

Finally, Barry placed his mouth over her the one spot that Cadence was desperate to be touched. Barry dragged his tongue up between her lips before settling on her clit, running circles around it. He repeated the movements of his tongue, long licks, short licks, licking and sucking on her clit that made Cadence moan loudly. Damn those in the apartments around hers, she needed to let it out. Needed to let Barry know what he was doing to her. Cadence grasped her sheets in her fingers, pulling hard.

“Barry!” She cried. “Oh fuck!”

Barry merely smiled and kept going, his cries increasing in volume as his tongue started to vibrate against her clit. Simultaneously, he inserted a long digit into her. Oh, yes, yes, yes. It was exactly what Cadence needed. Her body buzzed as Barry shifted his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Then her eyes widened when Barry stuck another finger into her, sliding easily along with her arousal. Barry hungrily lapped at her folds, sending another well-deserved moan to rip from Cadence’s lips. He felt her start to tense, moving a hand to grasp the back of his head, holding her still. Cadence worked her hips, desperately grinding herself against his face. Oh God, she was so close. _So close._ In one swift move, Barry removed his mouth from her. Gasping for air, he asked, "Does that feel good?” Still pushing his fingers deep within her and back out. Moving much slower than his tongue had moved. Cadence growled, she had been so close. Her growl made Barry laugh, inflated his ego.

She grasped his arm, holding him firmly.

"Barry," Cadence said firmly. Her voice held an urgent, lust filled plea. "Please."

Understanding, Barry raced to retrieve a condom. When he reappeared his stripped himself of his jeans and boxers, casting them to the floor. He unwrapped the condom and had it down over his penis in a matter of seconds. Eagerly, Cadence grasped Barry's cock and guided him into her. Barry pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes never leaving hers. Cadence wrapped her slender legs around Barry's hips, pulling him forward into her. Barry wanted to tell her much he loved her, but continued to look at her, meeting her gaze that was warm and welcoming and saw she understood and felt the same way. There was no need for words.

Cadence gasped, their bodies molding together perfectly, her wet warmth completely taking him in. Her walls pulling at him. Barry rocked his hips against hers, closing his eyes as he continued to hold his forehead against hers. Cadence tightened her legs around his waist, reaching her arms up to his back, running her palms down his tight muscles. He pressed into her one, twice, three times in slow thrusts. Her walls continued to grip at him and he moved faster. A little faster. A little faster. Cadence gasped each time Barry plunged into her, the sounds making him increase the speed of his motions as the time passed.

" _Oh!_ Oh god," Cadence gasped, rocking her hips against his to match his movements. His dick hit all of her walls, deliciouly grazing over her g-spot, sending fresh waves of pleasure through her. Yes. Cadence lifted her hips so he slipped further into her. Groaned as his dick completely filled her, balls rubbing against her ass, smacking against her pussy. Cadence leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss, the two panting into each other's mouths. "There…" She threw her head back into her pillows. "Right fucking there. Fuck! Oh God!"

Bracing himself on his hands, Barry continued to thrust into her, moving faster and faster. His breath came out ragged, focusing on the warm feeling that gathered in the pit of his stomach. Cadence frantically grasped his lower back, down to his ass, pulling hard so he could reach as far into her as he could. Warmth suddenly spread from Barry's stomach. He leaned in and pressed another kiss to Cadence's cheek before turning his head to press his lips against hers, drowning out his cries of ecstasy. Cadence continued to move against him until, frantically slamming her hips up into his until she reached her own orgasm.

Cadence's chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath, her cries of pleasure dying down. Barry withdrew from her and rolled over next to her. He pressed his face into the cool pillow and took in a deep breath. Sleepiness was already hitting him. If he were lucky, that would be gone as fast as he managed to heal from his metahuman fights. He hadn't properly made sure Cadence had felt good about everything as it was. But she _had_ pushed him to keep going…

"That was intense," Cadence's voice broke the silence.

She immediately bit her lip after blurting out the words. Her face blazed red. Mortified. Completely mortified, Cadence wanted to turn her head and suffocate herself in her pillow. Honestly, she didn't know what else to say. Their eyes met, Barry's equally shocked expression hitting hers and they both smiled before cracking up with laughter. Intense wasn't the word. How else would explain great sex with superpowers? With the person you loved?

Barry reached out his hand and gently stroked the side of Cadence's face. "I love you," he murmured.

"Are you always going to be the one to say it first?" Cadence murmured back. Her eyes shone, shifting back and forth as if to memorize each and every part of his face.

"I hope so," Barry said.

"I wouldn't mind being able to say it first though, Tholly." Cadence snuggled closer to him, resting her forehead against his chest. She smiled, drinking in his warmth. "I love you, too." Barry leaned down and kissed her forehead, then lifted his chin and the two kissed again. A shorter, lazier kiss but still filled with love.

Then Barr;yy's eyes fell shut, breathing evened out. And just as he was about to fall asleep, Cadence asked,

"You don't snore, do you?"

* * *

 

Barry rolled over to his other side, a sigh of content brushing his lips. He brought up a hand to rub his eyes and they flickered open. His eyes shot to the clock, finding only a few hours had passed. And yet he felt completely rejuvenated. Probably some of the best sleep he had gotten in a long time. The fight must've exhausted him, the sex even more...

His green eyes flickered upwards when a quiet click reached his ears, and Cadence quietly left the bathroom. She ran a brush through her wet hair, carefully working out knots and tangles. Strings of hair fell over the shoulder of the tank-top and shorts she had put on. Cadence's blue-green eyes shifted over to Barry—he swore he saw a flicker of something in them, contrasting the shadows of the room—and the gentlest of smiles came to her face.

"Hi," Barry whispered.

"Hi," Cadence whispered back. She climbed back onto the bed, continuing to run the brush through her hair. She smiled, dropping the brush to her lap and said, "Did you know you're a really heavy sleeper?"

"Am I?" Barry stretched his arms over his head, feeling each muscle tense and release down his body. Boy, did he need that. "Usually, I'm such a light sleeper. Racing thoughts, fast dreams…"

"You managed to sleep through my shower, so…" Cadence let the words hang in the air, falling into a comfortable silence. Was that an invitation? Barry certainly would've fought off any sleep had she woken him up. He must've been more tired than he thought. Cadence continued to brush her hair, the scratching sound sending shivers down Barry's side. Or was it the sudden change of temperature in the air once she came closer. "You snore, by the way."

That got Barry's attention. He remembered he and Iris always made jokes at Joe's expense about his snoring. It really could tear the house down. His first night at their house, he had stayed awake, trying to discern if the sounds of destruction were of Joe's snoring or if the Man-in-Yellow was coming after him to finish the destruction of his family. "Do I?" he asked.

A wicked smile arose to Cadence's lips all at once. "Well, not a normal snore, it kind of sounded like a warthog on speed." She stuck her tongue out the corner of her mouth and made a guttural mixture of grunting and snoring, making Barry laugh.

"Oh, whatever," Barry replied.

"You've gotta be better than that, Flash. Your _come_ backs are getting kind of weak." She put emphasis on the word, eyes flickering with mischief.

Barry sat up and cupped his hand around Cadence's neck, placing his thumb on her chin. "Oh really?" Cadence giggled back, her rebuttle nestling on her lips when Barry leaned in and their lips collided in a sparkling kiss. Literally. The same sparks they felt when combining their powers together moved between their lips, tingling their senses in all the right ways.

Cadence wrapped her arms around Barry, the bristles of the brush in her hand running along his skin with her movements, adding a new sensation to his warm, bare skin. He pulled her tighter against him and Cadence let herself fall loose, not wanting to stop because, lord, he was such a good kisser. She could feel herself getting wet again, knowing what was coming. Wanting it so badly. Their lips moved perfectly together, molding as if they were made for each other. Cadence continued to press herself against him until he leaned back propping himself up against the pillow behind them.

She pulled away for a moment, looking Barry in the eye. A cheeky smile came to her face, a flirtatious light to her eye. Visibly, she could see Barry starting to become—pun intended—hot and bothered. Little flickers of lightning shot through his eyes and his breathing deepened, as if trying to keep himself from giving in and vibrating once again. Instead, Cadence distracted him by running her free hand over his bare stomach. Her wet hair tickled his face, making his breath hitch in his throat at the tickling sensation that peppered his skin, leaving water droplets run down his skin.

"Mmm, that was a good one," Cadence whispered. She could see goosebumps breaking the smoothness of his skin. In response, Barry brought his hands down to her thighs, tightened his grip when her lips grazed his earlobe. She was stronger than him, but the grasp he had on her legs was probably going to leave a bruise. Cadence started to chew his earloby, the wetness of her skin matching the wetness of her lips. Hearing her breath that close, warm skin brush over his…Barry was a goner.

The blankets that covered his waist started to tent as his semi-hard erection grew. Her hand shifted lower down his stomach, closer to its destination, making Barry buck his hips upwards. He grunted in anticipation. Cadence removed her mouth from Barry's ear, meeting him in another mindblowing kiss.

It increased in frantic speed, the two pushing and pulling against each other, chasing the electricity moving between them. It wasn't just at their lips now; wherever their hands landed on bare skin sent a jolt of amazing pins and needles between them. Barry nudged Cadence's arms and she dutifully lifted them over her head, so Barry could remove her tank top. He looked over the new bra she had put on after showering, as if he were reluctant to take it off.

"Just as long as you don't rip it," Cadence said, clearly able to read his mind. "You have no idea how much it cost." She let out a sigh. "The price you pay to feel good."

"I'm not complaining," Barry said.

Then they were kissing again, this time slower ones as they drank in each other's presence. Barry placed his hand on Cadence's neck, pressing his fingertips into her skin. He gently dropped his hand, guiding her head over so he had access to her neck, placing kisses against it, running the flat of his tongue over the hollow of her throat.

With his other hand, he trailed his fingertips down her body; from her neck to her breasts, down her cleavage and stomach to her belly button. Then lower, pushing her legs apart. Cadence's legs fell open and Barry rubbed circles around her legs, focusing on her upper thighs, being careful not to touch her _there_ yet. He could already feel the intense head that came from between her legs, feel her shudder and jolt as he passed over it to continue the treatment of her inner thighs.

The area must've been very sensitive—he knew for sure from the one class he took on human sexuality one semester—it was a basic erogenous zone. A smirk pulled at Barry's lips. Who said studying science had to be so nerdy.

"Barry," Cadence whispered.

Clearly, she didn't think it was.

Barry squeezed her thigh then brought his hand up to her stomach once more. This time, twisting his hand and spidering his fingers down her skin, further and further until he slid past her shorts and underwear to her wet entrance. He ran his fingertips over it, sliding them through her slick folds. Cadence's chest started to heave up and down as the seconds passed, becoming lost in the delicious, pleasurable sensation.

She felt like she was on fire.

"Oh God," Cadence gasped. "Oh…Barry…." She sucked in a deep breath and just started to moan afterwards, unable to form words. He could feel each hard swallow under his tongue as he continued to nip at her neck, feel her chest press against his with each deep breath. It spurred him even further to bring his fingers up…a little further…there it was. He reached her clit and pressed his fingers against it, starting off slowly. For a moment Cadence was silent, then her head fell back and a low, loud moan filled the room. "Don't stop."

The tip of Barry's tongue mimicked his finger motions, swirling in circles, pressing hard, rubbing fast. And Cadence continued to enjoy it, her gasps of pleasure stroking his ego. His cock was standing straight up now, at his hardest. But he didn't want her to touch him. Not yet, he wanted to make her feel good this time. To prove that point, Barry slipped a finger inside her, her walls immediately clenching over it and pulling it further in. He could feel Cadence struggling against his hand, trying to pull back so she could lay on her back, but he tightened his grip on her neck, holding her still. Her hips bucked against his hand. But it wasn't quite right yet. No. Not yet.

A wicked smile came to Barry's face, immediately pushing away any thoughts to the 'Baby Face' nickname he had received over the years. He pulled his back, the waist band of Cadence's panties and shorts making it _snap_ back against her skin.

At once, Cadence's gasps ceased. A long, discontent sigh that showed her displeasure as much as her slumping shoulders did. "Don't stop," she murmured.

"I'm not."

The wicked smile on his face led to his tone of voice, making Cadence pause for a second. Barry grasped Cadence's shorts and slid them down her legs. But he didn't take off her underwear. As much as he admired her body when she was naked hours before, he also liked the way she looked in her underwear. That much had been seen when they went swimming together in Star City. He was glad the water was cold or else that night might've turned out differently. Still, bringing the hand from Cadence's neck down to her cunt, Barry pulled her underwear aside. With his other hand, he held it up in front of her face, making a show of it starting to rapidly vibrate back and forth, and brought it down to her clit.

Ho. Ly. _Shit._

What sounded very much like a scream ripped from Cadence's throat at the new sensation. Her hands grabbed Barry's shoulders so tightly he was sure he was bruising. It stung, she had to be burning him a little. _Thank God for healing powers._ The thought flittered through his head making him chuckle. He had been excited to know about his powers at the beginning, didn't think it would be helpful during sex.

"There. _There._ Oh God, right there," Cadence breathed. It wouldn't take much longer now. His fingers stroked over her clit at high speed, making Cadence squirm, still shouting. "Fuck, Barry! Don't stop! _Ugh._ " Twisting his hand, keeping his quivering thumb on her clit, Barry slid his fingers back inside her. The sensation was too much for Cadence to bear and she cried out Barry's name in pleasure, trembling against him, fighting to catch his breath. Barry held her against him, slowly feeling her calm down. The skin on his shoulders itched as they healed. Her sharp nails had dug into him a little bit, her palms burned him. But it was worth it. "Wow," Cadence finally said.

That made Barry laugh and soon the two were cracking up once mroe. Barry's heart swelled. This whole thing could've been awkward, could've been a disaster, could've made them avoid each other for the next few days in giggly anticipation and a little shame. But this was their relationship; things that could've been awkward just made them laugh and grow closer together.

Cadence looped her arms around Barry's neck and gave him a sweet, thanking kiss. He returned it then buried his face into the skin where her shoulder met her neck, drinking in her slightly smokey scent. Then a thought struck him as quick as lightning.

He thought for a moment, eyes closing in dismay at the realization. Then ran a hand through his hair. "Ah, I…I'd need to go to the store…get another—"

"—Condom?" Cadence interrupted. Lifting her head, she smiled up at him, eyes twinkling as she did so. God, she loved him. He was always thinking of other people, caring enough to worry about their safety, his dorkiness on top of it was the icing on the cake. Even when in the middle of something as enticing as this. She shook her head. "It's incredibly sweet that you want protection, but I've been on birth control for a while." She started to count on her fingers. "For about eight years, actually." She leaned in and brushed her lips against the side of Barry's throat. "So unless your dick's about to fall off—"

Laughter interrupted her sentence when Barry grabbed her waist and superspeeded her over onto her back, his face hovering over hers. Seconds later his back slammed into the mattress when she teleported the two, this time sitting atop him, tendrils of smoke slowly evaporating. "Nice try." She reached up and ran a hand through her hair. Then she leaned to reach something off the floor, something had caught her eye.

Barry felt her thighs squeeze around his waist, showing off her athleticism, keeping her from falling over completely. She picked up the discarded condom wrapper form the floor and looked it over. She flipped it back and forth between her fingers like a card dealer then scrutinized Barry. "Barry, do you want to have kids?"

A loud cough was Barry's response. Cadence's eyes widened in surprise. He sucked in a deep breath, bringing an enclosed fist up to his mouth and continued to choke. Cadence reached out and placed a warm hand on Barry's arm, it increased in temperature as she rubbed soothing circles into his skin. "I was kidding!" She cried. "Relax. I was just…" she started to laugh. "I was just joking. I promise."

He nodded, eyes watered, tears spilled over his cheeks from effort. Finally, he sat up and took in a deep breath, antics subsiding. Cadence was still laughing, arms wrapped around her stomach to hold herself still. Then tears spilled down her own cheeks, which she hastily wiped away. She showed Barry the condom wrapper. "All I meant was this brand of condom is very well known for breaking. So even if you _didn't_ have a condom..."

"That's…so _not_ funny," Barry wheezed. Because, _seriously,_ you don't scare a guy like that. Well, she _had_ just told him she'd been on birth control for years but…but _still!_ The idea…he was still a little too young. For a _baby_ anyway, not for Brady. Cadence's ten-year-old son was cool. But a _baby_? Barry squeezed his eyes shut. Okay, bad idea. Don't even _think_ about children when your girlfriend was on top of you.

"I mean, your nearly _dying_ wasn't. But the look on your face? Priceless."

"I'm glad I amuse you."

"Oh, you do much more than that." Cadence grabbed his face and they were kissing again, with as much anticipation and passion as before. "I love you, Barry." She couldn't say it enough.

"I love you, too, Cade." He couldn't get tired of hearing it. He smiled against her lips. "You said it first." His words ended in a moan; Cadence wrapped her hand around his cock and glided her hand up and down the shaft, using his pre-cum as a little lubrication. The feeling of sparks through such a sensitive part of his body…amazing.

Want burned in Cadence's stomach. She desperately grabbed him, pulled him flush against her. She needed him, _wanted_ him, all of him… She hadn't felt closer to anyone else in a long time, hadn't been so vulnerable, trusted him completely. Barry's hands were all over her as well, mostly focusing on her back, lightly scratching at her skin.

Her tongue swiped over Barry's lips, sucking it into her mouth before biting down on it. Enough so that Barry moaned again, deepening the kiss. Then she felt his hands move to her ass, hesitant at first—a flicker of his nerves showing—before resting them, pulling at the skin not encompassed by her underwear. Grabbing, pulling her open, kneading the skin. Cadence swiveled her hips, expertly grinding against his erection. Leaning back, Cadence brought her hands to Barry's cheeks, holding his head still, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

He had no idea what his eyes did to her.

Inescapable warmth pooled between Cadence's legs and she grinded harder. Barry tightened his grasp against Cadence, lifting his hips to match her movements, to press himself harder against her. Cadence reached out to grab Barry's dick and positioned it at her entrance, the two gasping when he slipped inside her. Barry muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Don't stop" eyes momentarily falling closed.

God, he filled her perfectly, like he was made for her in every way. Pleasure shot through her from head to toe. And she hadn't even begun moving yet. Finally, she started to move, slowly rolling her hips back and forth, bringing herself up and down his shaft. A gasp bubbled to her lips and Cadence bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself quiet.

That was _so_ not going to work.

Barry was already moaning underneath her as Cadence continued to slowly bounce up and down on him, relishing in the feeling of him glide back and forth inside her, hitting every spot _perfectly._ It didn't take long until she started to speed up, pressing her weight down to grind against his waist. The air warmed around Cadence, almost stifling. Sweat beaded her forehead, making her bangs stick to her forehead. She let out a puff of air, blowing her hair from her face. She brought a hand up to run through her hair, smiling as she did so.

Barry licked his lips, watched Cadence's face as she continued to roll her hips around him. He removed a hand from her waist and shifted it up to her breast, running his fingers over the lace of the garment. Her nipple hardened under the fabric and he rubbed his thumb over it, making her gasp again.

"Barry…" She murmured.

She rose herself a little more each time she grinded on him, making him threaten to slip out of her before lowering herself back down. Faster and faster. The sound of their bodies smacking together started to fill the room.

"Mmm, Cade," Barry murmured. He dug his fingers into her hip almost painfully, lifting his hips to thrust into her each time she came down. And the new angle made a squeal come from her lips. "God, that feels so good. Don't stop."

"You're making me hot." The words slipped from Cadence's lips before she could stop them. Normally, she would've blushed, been mortified, laughed hysterically while inside she was dying. But not now. It was the truth. She could feel warmth completely fill her body, mixing in with the electricity that flickered around Barry's fingertips.

She rode him harder now, bouncing as hard as she could, flexing her calf muscles as she did so. The two were moving at a speed faster than normal humans now, their enhanced speed making erotic pleasure racing through both of them. Cadence moved her hands from the sides of Barry's face to his shoulders, pulling him up so his forehead was against hers, their eyes close together, only seeing each other. Then they were kissing, their tongues wrapped around each other. They continued to grind at warp speed, moving faster and faster.

"I'm almost there," Barry grunted.

Cadence couldn't respond, no words could form. She could only make grunting sounds along with the pulse of his thrusting into her, her rising and falling on him. Her pussy burned, an itch that desperately needed to be scratched. She felt herself tighten against him, warmth flooding his stomach, walls starting to spasm. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast, making her shriek in pleasure, wrapping her arms around him to hold still. Her legs collapsed, spreading around Barry's waist, making her suddenly glad she was so flexible. Barry groaned a few moments later, his orgasm hitting with her walls milking his cock. Cadence gasped for air, feeling his cum spill inside her.

They sat there, cuddling for a long moment, just taking in the moment. Their breaths slowed, chuckles escaping their lips. Cadence pulled her hair back from her face, draped it over her shoulder. She laid her arms on Barry's shoulders, feeling his hands gently rest on her ass. He let out a long breath, pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Finally, Cadence lifted herself from him, his cum spilling down her leg, mostly caught by her underwear.

She frowned. “I need to take another shower.”

"Yeah, I need one, too." Barry gently moved Cadence aside and walked to the bathroom, Cadence checking out his ass as he went. She thought for a moment, surely his healing powers worked to make him recover faster...she couldn't help it. He was like a drug she couldn't get enough of.

“Do you want some company? She asked.

Tossing a smirk over his shoulder, Barry said, “That’s entirely up to you.”

Cadence stood up and leapt upward. She teleported, grasped Barry’s arm, and teleported the two into the bathroom, colliding against the wall in a passionate kiss. Cadence grasped Barry’s neck with her fingertips and moved onto her tip toes to continue their embrace. Barry wrapped his arms around Cadence, pressing his hands against her lower back.

He rubbed his hands over her back then slipped his hands beneath her bra, smoothing his palms over her skin. A soft sigh escaped Cadence’s lips at the touch, making a shiver roll through her shoulders. Cadence dragged her fingers over Barry's stomach, moving every way she needed to when he removed her bra and underwear. Barry brought his hands down to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, making her gasp, allowing Barry the chance to stick his tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues battled over each other, hot and wet. Breaths a mixture of moans and heavy breathing. Barry lowered his head and started to kiss Cadence’s neck, using his speed to turn them around pin Cadence against the wall. He shoved her legs apart and pressed his body flush against hers. Cadence brought up her arms and held him to her, eyes falling shut at the ministrations of his mouth against her throat. She reached down and grabbed his hardened cock. Shifting her hand, she wrapped her fingers around him and started to pump her hand along his length, using her thumb to wipe away the pre-cum that had collected at the head. She did this for a few moments before running her fingers along his balls, gently pulling them, running them through her fingers. Barry continued to kiss her neck, now gently biting the skin and soothing the area with the tip of his tongue, but moved his free hand to her breasts. Barry grabbed and pawed at her breast, tweaking the nipple between his fingertips. He lowered his head from her neck and brought her nipple into his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue to it before sucking hard, grazing his teeth over it and—oh god, yes.

“Mmh, Barry,” Cadence murmured, tilting her head back to give him more space.

Barry groaned in response, though whether it as a legitimate response or due to her jerking him off she wasn’t quite sure. To be sure, she dropped to her knees and ran her tongue along the length of his penis, feeling his body shudder beneath her hands resting on his thighs, then swirled her tongue over his penis head before lowering her mouth around him.

“Ugh!” Barry gasped, tilting his head back. “God, Cade.” Cadence slid her tongue back up to the tip of his penis, bobbing her head a little then pressed down once more, repeating the movement time and time against. Barry continued to groan, louder and louder as the seconds passed. Finally, she heard a change in his voice. “Cade,” he whispered. “Cade, _ugh,_ I’m gonna…”

Cadence continued her ministrations over him, all but cackling in glee knowing she could do this to him so easily. Finally, he let out a loud moan, louder than before as he came. Cadence waited until he had finished shaking before she swallowed. Barry took a step back and reached over to turn on the shower. He climbed inside…seconds before letting out a shriek as the water hadn’t turned hot enough. Grabbing his arms, he turned to Cadence, teeth already chattering. “Get in.”

“I’m going,” Cadence said. She carefully set her bra and underwear aside before grabbing a towel off the rack to spread onto the floor. 

“Cade!”

“Geez, Tholly, quit being a baby.” Lifting her foot, Cadence put her foot into the water spray, instantly warming it. Then she climbed into the shower after him. The water immediately turned to a steaming spray. “It’s not that col—“

Barry immediately cut her off by another searing kiss, causing her words to die on her lips. Cadence wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts against his chest, continuing their open mouth kiss. Barry moved his lips back to her throat, trailing heated kisses across her skin, almost as hot as the water that cascaded around them. Reaching out a hand, he steadied himself before pressing her back against the cool wall, leaving them half under the spray of water.

“Mm, touch me,” Cadence whispered. A gasp immediately ripped from her lips when Barry reached a hand down between her legs, running his fingers over her slick folds.

In response, Cadence turned her head and ran the tip of her tongue against the shell of Barry’s ear, making him groan under his breath, the goosebumps from the warm water joined by those from her motions. For a few moments, Barry continued his strokes against her, finding her clit. He rubbed there slowly, making Cadence’s knees weak, threatening to make her slip down the shower wall. Realizing this, Barry brought his his hands to her waist, pulling her close against him. His hands slid over her slippery skin, steam literally and figuratively continuing to build around them.

Barry brought his mouth up to hers and tilted his head, giving everything into the kiss. Cadence swiped her tongue along his bottom lip before bringing her own between her teeth. Barry dropped his hands to her thighs and jerked them upwards, making Cadence wrap her legs against his waist, using his thighs to support her against the shower wall behind them.

A smile came to Cadence’s lips. This was more like it. Did she say that out loud? Either she had or Barry’s low laughter was well timed. Still, this was the Barry she loved to see and others didn’t know existed. The one who wasn’t as shy as his outward appearance led others to believe. Who was more forceful and dominating. A hiss escaped Cadence’s lips when he reached down to grab her ass, pressing her tighter against the wall. Her heart was beating faster than she ever imagined.

 _Must be how his feels,_ Cadence thought. _Times ten._

Cadence pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before mimicking his earlier motions, kissing his throat. She sucked on his collar bone, using her powers to breathe warm air on his skin every time she parted her lips. She swiped her tongue over the spot where she had earlier given him a hickey, chasing it with a open mouthed kiss, her teeth grazing his skin.

She brought her hands up to cling to his shoulders and pulled back far enough to press her forehead against his. The two looked at each other for a long moment, making loving heat jolt through Cadence’s body. If asked, she would say her favorite part about Barry, apart from his inherent dorkiness she’d always been attracted to, was his eyes. They weren’t just green; there were flecks of gold and brown in them you only got to see if you were up close. They weren’t just expressive; they magnified every emotion he felt whether sadness, empathy, elation, and lust and it made her feel it ten-fold whenever his eyes were locked on her and—

“Oh!” Cadence gasped, feeling his erection press against her. Passionate, heated, sloppy kisses were exchanged between them—how could something so simple feel so good?—before Barry shifted his weight and pressed into her in a slow, steady push until he was completely sheathed inside her. A louder moan escaped Cadence, waves of pleasure running through her body. Cadence tightened the grasp of her legs around Barry. “God.”

Barry chuckled to himself, pulling back out until just the tip of his cock was still inside her and pushed forward again. Almost immediately it became hot in the shower, so hot it was almost unbearable. But Barry continued to thrust into her, making Cadence attack his lips with desperate kisses. He kissed back just as urgently, fingers spidering across her skin, wanting to touch every inch of her. He brought his hands up and buried them in her hair.

He continued to thrust into her, starting at a slow, leisurely speed, soft grunts escaping the two as their bodies melded together, then sighing when they separated. That lasted a few minutes before he increased his speed, their grunts turning into loud moans, leaving them both breathless. The only sound filling the bathroom was the running shower, their ragged breathing, and moving bodies slapping together.

Her walls tightened around him with each thrust, making her grip on him tighten as well, keeping their bodies pressed close together. “Ah… _Oh, God, Barry._ Yes, right there,” Cadence moaned. She was gasping for air now. “Fuck!” Her eyes squeezed shut when he moved his hand down to swipe his fingers over her clit, gently massaging it.

He was thrusting into her even harder now, the sound of their bodies smacking together overcoming the sound of the running water. “Fuck, Cade.” Suddenly, he pulled out, unhooking her legs from his waist. Cadence’s eyes flew open in stunned surprise. “Turn around,” he said, almost commanded. Before giving her the chance to respond or do as he asked, he grabbed her hips and spun her around, pressing her chest against the shower wall.

Then he was back inside her. “Ah!” A loud yell escaped Cadence’s lips, curling her fingers into her palm. Barry pounding into her at high speed. Not up to his top speed as the Faster Man Alive, but as hard and fast as he knew she could handle.  She was handling it the best she could, before Barry had switched positions she was close to coming and it didn’t take much longer to get there again.

His cock throbbed inside her, filling her completely, making her feel more than empty when he pulled back. Barry pressed his fingers hard into her hips, holding her against him. His hips smacked against her ass, a steady and frantic rhythm throughout the bathroom.

“Barry, harder. I’m…I’m going to…” Cadence gasped as intense waves of mind numbing pleasure shot through her.

Barry groaned as her walls clamped down around him, making his orgasm wash through him. Their breathing slowed and Barry’s grasp loosened on her waist. He backed away, but not after the two shared another kiss, this time filled with as much love as they could muster.

Then they washed themselves and each other to finish their shower. Cadence’s head swam. She couldn’t quite believe how much she actually did love Barry. It was something that she’d thought she had with Ryder when she was younger, but it was more intense, raw, and real. Not to the point that she wouldn’t know what to do without him but feared what would happen to make it that she’d be without him. She hadn’t felt fully complete until meeting him.

She hadn’t realized how lonely she was in all areas of her life until she found out he was a metahuman as well. Suddenly there was someone else who knew what it was like, someone she didn’t have to keep the secret from. And she loved him completely, dorky tendencies and all.

Finally, they were back in bed.

This time they slept 'til morning.


End file.
